que tiene sasuke que yo no!
by Xavi-Tao
Summary: naruto es rechazado por casi todas las chicas del instituto y todas responden lo mismo me gusta sasuke.¿descubrira naruto que es lo que tiene sasuke q es irresistible? sasuxnaru UA
1. Chapter 1

** pensamiento**

**: dailogo**

**/ cambio de escena **

**¿Qué tiene Sasuke que yo no?**

Naruto POV 

**Me levante sin ganas de asistir al colegio, no queria ver a kanna (niña extra), después del rechazo que sufri de ella ayer...**

**Flash-Black**

**Naruto: Tu...me gustas mucho...**

**Kanna: Lo siento Naruto, pero a mi me gusta Sasuke**

**Naruto: Ah..ya veo...**

**Fin Flash-Black**

**Porque a todas las chicas les gusta Sasuke! Que tiene el de bueno! Maldito Sasuke! Ya veras averiguare que es lo que tienes de bueno, que es lo que te hace irresistible! Y asi todas las chicas me querran ami! Juas juas juas (naruto triunfal)**

**8:00 AM/ Fin Naruto POV**

**Ding-Dong timbre xD**

**Naruto llego a su sala muy desidido de su objetivo así que solo se limito a sentarse en su puesto y pensar en el plan A.**

**Sakura: Buenos dias Naruto!**

**Naruto: Noo llego Sakura-Basura-Chanta, maldición porque no llegas Kakashi! Hola Sakura-Chan (sonrisa forzada)**

**Sakura: Sabes? (se sienta al lado de Naruto)**

**Naruto:y comienza la toruta...**

**Sakura: Ayer iba caminado hacia la casa de Ten-Ten porque caminar adelgaza sabias? Ah! Pero como vas a saber eso si eres un idiota, bueno lo que te iba a decir esq cuando iba llegando a la casa de Ten-Ten un auto me salpico agua con barro, agua con barro! Osea! A mi! Haruno Sakura! La mas inteligente de todos la mas linda y perfecta! Asiq le dije:- Ten mas cuidado mi vestido esta nuevo y acabo de hacerme una manicure!- jajaja yo creo que el tipo se fue llorando después de eso jajaja que mala soy!**

**Kakashi: Buenos dias!**

**Naruto: Aleluya! Kakashi-sensei! Me ha salvado de esta peste!**

**Sakura: ay! Me tengo que ir a mi puesto, pero no te desesperes después te sigo contando que quede en la mejor parte, nos vemos!**

**Naruto: ah si, claro (risa forzada)**

**Kakashi: hoy realizaremos un trabajo en parejas asi que quiero que se ponga de acuerdo, a cada pareja le tocará un tema distinto, asi que no podrán copiar**

**Lee: naruto-kun hagamos el trabajo juntos! o **

**Naruto: si, si...**

**Sakura: (levantando la mano) kakashi-sensei!**

**Kakashi: ah? Que?**

**Sakura: jiji (risa picarona) por que no mejor elige usted las pareja? Asi no siempre lo hariamos con las mismas personas y como mi nombre empieza con s y el de sasuke-kun también nos tocará juntos jijijij**

**Kakashi: mmmm...**

**Todos: noooooo!**

**Sakura: jijijijji si, sasuke-kun, acepto, acepto! **

**Kakashi: mmm...**

**Todos: noooo!**

**Sakura: eso, asi, sigue sasuke-kun! **

**Kakashi: como veo que a la mayoria no le agrada la idea...lo haré**

**Todos: ¬¬... -.-**

**Sakura: seee!**

**Kakashi: bueno...neji tu con temari, shikamaru con ino, choji con lee...**

**Lee: nooo, yo queria con naruto-kun **

**Kakashi: sakura con...**

**Sakura: sasuke, sasuke, sasuke **

**Kakashi: con...sas...**

**Sakura: siiii con sasuke! **

**Kakashi: no mejor con kakurou**

**Sakura: maldito kaakshi! **

**Kakashi: gaara con hinata y naruto con sasuke...**

**Naruto: qué? O.o con sasuke! (se para) maldito kakashi! espera, es una gran oportunidad para averiguar sobre él oh está bien kakashi-sensei no puedo oponerme jejejeje...jajajaja (naruto triunfalmente loco) ejem ejem..cof cof (se sienta)**

**Todos: O.o?**

**Sasuke: baka **

**Ding-dong (lease: timbre xD)**

**Naruto guardo sus cosas rápidamente dispuesto a marcharse antes de que sakura siga con su relato**

**Lee: naruto-kun lamento mucho que no pudiéramos estar juntos en el trabajo, pero nuestra juventud sigue, en otra ocasión podremos...**

**Naruto: lo siento lee, pero me tengo que ir. Adios!**

**Lee: espera naruto-kun! T.T**

**Naruto: no se como me puedo juntar con el... alla va sasuke! (se acerca) sasuke!**

**Sasuke: mm? Naruto, que quieres?**

**Naruto: que! Solo un "que quieres?" acaban de elegirnos como pareja para un trabajo, este es el gran uchiha sasuke? Es mas pesado que la vieja tsunade! ehh yo solo queria organizar lo del trabajo...puedo ir mañana tu casa? **

**Sasuke: y por que a la mia?**

**Naruto: ehh..bueno es que yo no le puedo decir que quiero averiguar porque es irresistible, no puedo! es que perdi la llave de mi casa jejejejeje si! Eso es! Nunca sospechara! **

**Sasuke: perdiste...? eh, bueno tus asuntos no me importan, dejémoslo en mi casa**

**Naruto: ok, entonces mañana en tu casa! que tipo mas antipatico...oh no! Ahí viene sakura debo esconderme! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí dejo el 2 cap jejeje este si esta bueno el anterior tubo una pequeña grande falla xD ok espero que les guste! Nos vemos!**

** " "- Pensando**

** ( )– Comentarios de la autora**

** /- cambio de escena**

Cap 2 Era un dia soleado muy hermoso con el pajarito q gritaba "baka, baka", Suena el despertador en la habitación de Naruto y este lo apaga de poca gana, se vistio, comio su primera porcion de ramen del dia y comenzo a preparar sus cosas ¿para que? Ese dia iria a la saca de Sasuke así que debia preparar TODO lo necesario o quizas lo no tan necesario tambien. 

Naruto: Veamos, camara digital, camara de video, grabadora, guates, mascarilla,... creo que eso es todo ahora debo...7:55! llegare tarde!

Y corrio al colegio,

En clase de Asuma Naruto llega abriendo la puerta muy salvajemente xD 

Asume: Naruto! Llegas tarde! Siéntate rapido!

Lee: Buenos dias Naruto-kun

Naruto: Buenos dias...

Lee: Asuma-sensei dice que los examenes estan muy malos, por eso esque nos regaña

Naruto: eso es us culpa por hacerlos tan difíciles

Asuma: Ahora entregare la mejor nota seguida de la peor...

Naruto: "Maldito, solo lo hace para humillar al tonto que se haya sacado la peor nota"

Asuma: Uchiha Sasuke! Un 7.0! en chile la mayor nota es un 7 y la peor un 1 x si acaso

Todos: guauu! (no, no es el sonido de los perros ok? XD)

Sakura: Felicidades Sasuke-kun! Eres el mas inteligente!

Naruto: "Otra vez Sasuke..."

Asuma: Uzumaki Naruto un 1.0!

Naruto: Que! O.o?

Sakura: jajajaja! Naruto-Baka! Eres el peor de la clase! Jajajjajaja

Todos: jajajajajajjaja

Naruto: u.u (pobre Naruto T.T)

Sasuke: callate Sakura, nadie a pedido tu opinión

Sakura: pero, Sasuke-kun...

Asuma: ya calmense, Naruto, ven a recoger tu prueba

Naruto: si.. "Sasuke me a defendido...esto no va bien... tengo un mal presentimiento..."

La clase termina y todos se van a cambiar para la siguiente clase que era la de deporte.

Lee: Naruto-kun! En esta clase debemos demostrar que la flor de la juventud florece en nuestro interior y brilla con la hermosa luz del sol en los dias de...

Naruto: si..si...

Kakashi: Bien alumnos reúnanse!

(Si Kakashi de nuevo...esque es perfecto como profesor de deporte xD)

Kakashi: hoy dividiremos la clase en 2, la primera parte sera un partido de football y la segunda sera una olimpiada. Shikamaru, Neji! Ustedes seran los capitanes, elijas su grupo!

Naji: Sasuke

Shikamaru: Choji

Neji: Gaara

Shikamaru: Kiba

Neji: Kankurou

Shikamaru: Lee

Neji: Shino

Shukamru: Naruto

Naruto: "T.T porque siempre me eligen de los ultimos..."

Kakashi: a jugar!

Comenzo con el balon Kiba, pero rapidamente se lo quito Sasuke y bla bla... la idea esque Sasuke fue el mas destacado del partido y a Naruto le llegaron puros pelotazos en la cara, cabeza y parte sensible xD

Kakashi: el equipo de Neji gana 10-1!

Lee: estas bien Naruto-kun?

Naruto: si, creo que mi cerebro esta en su lugar...

Kakashi: Ahora correran una olimpiada...de a 2 juas juas

Naruto: "maldito Kakashi ¬¬"

Kakashi: Naruto tu seras el primero, ya que veo que no te agrada la idea n.n

Naruto: ¬¬

Kakashi: mejor aun, seras con Sasuke!

Naruto: "Acaso Kakashi-sensei no tiene nada mas interesante que hacer que humillar a sus estudiantes?"

Kakashi: en realidad no, Naruto...no ha salido un tomo del icha icha paradise en semanas... (lo cual es trauma para kakashi xD)

Naruto: "Imposible ¡ ahora el pervertido este puede leer los pensamiento!"

Kakashi: si, lo aprendi en mi carrera con maestro, debia tener algo con q entretenerme no?

Naruto: "Creo que ahora no pensare en frente de el.."

Kakashi: es la mejor decisión n.n

Los demas: O.o?

Kakashi: Ahora, Naruto Sasuke colóquense en la pista

Se preparan mientras Kakashi intenta descubrir como se prende el cronometro.

Sasuke: Crees que podras ganarme, usurakontachi

Naruto: Claro que podre! Sasuke-baka!

Kakashi: Como se prende esta cosa!

Kiba: sensei... intento con el boton rojo de "On"?

Kakashi: cierto! Pero que bueno que se me haya ocurrido esa idea ten brillante

Kiba: u.uU

Kakashi: preparados, listos, YA!

PLAFS! Naruto tropezo con el cordón de su zapatilla y Sasuke ya llevaba la mitad de la pista corrida, y cuando Naruto dejo de ver ranas Sasuke ya habia terminado

Kakashi: termino la carrera, Sasuke gana!

Sasuke: te lo dije, nadie puede ganarme

Naruto: grrrr...maldito Sasuke...

Lee: Vamos Naruto-kun la clase ya termino

Naruto: si...

La siguiente clase era de Kurenai, quien les pidio que hablaran sobre algo que les iteresara, al resto, no fue muy interesante, ya que Sakura hablo sobre ella toda la clase y como ya se imaginan fue una tortura. Al termino de la clase..

Naruto: "Fue el peor dia de mi vida, es como si todos se hubiesen puesto deacuerdo para recordarme que sasuke es mejor q yo!...esto no puede empeorar.."

Sasuke: hey, usurakontachi, vienes a mi casa?

Naruto: ah? Ah! Si claro, solo debo ordenar esto...Adios Lee nos vemos mañana!

Lee: Nos vemos Naruto-kun!

De camino a la casa de sasuke ninguno hablaba, Naruto tenia demasiada vergüenza y Sasuke, bueno sasuke siempre ha sido un niño de pocas palabras

Llegan a la casa y entran silenciosamente, se dirigen a la pieza de Sasuke y este esconde algo debajo de su almohada, pero Naruto no lo alcanza a ver lo que era

Sasuke: esperame aquí, ire a la cocina a ver que podemos comer

Naruto: ok..." jejeje perfecto.."

Naruto llego a la pieza de Sasuke la cual era muy amplia con una cama de 2 plazas. Naruto dejo su mochila se puso los guantes y comenzó por revisar la tele...todo normal, bajo la mirada y vioun mueble lleno de películas y otro con muchos libros

Naruto: no sabia que se interesara en esas cosas

Ahora se dirige hacia el baño, donde encontro una patito de hule y 3 barquitos, después se dirijio a ver lo que sasuke habia escondido cuando llegaron a la pieza, levantaba la almohada despacio para poder grabarlo todo, cuando...

Sasuke: que haces intruseando mis cosas?

**Aquí dejo el cap. Esque me dio muxo sueño xD**

Nos vemos en el prox. Cap! Y dejen reviews! ah! Y si te gusta Sasuke porfa dime en el reviews porque te gusta! muchas gracias!

**Fati-chan87: Si, espero q sea bueno xD...lo siento por eso de que no se entiende pero esque soy un poco desordenada para escribir xD bueno ojala que hayas entendido este xD xauuu cuidate!**

**Estherkyubi: jejeje si pronto pasara algo malito jeje x eso no te preocupes, que yo me encargo juas juas juas ojala que te haya gustado este xauu besos!**

**Muy-16: niko! Me alegra que te haya gustadoo! Aunque no recuerdo haber dicho eso...bueno no importa juas juas juasxauuuu cuidate!**


End file.
